A Meeting of Chance
by Dylan Shelby
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo have not seen each other for over two years. Now after a chance meeting could it be longer before they want to see each other again?


Title: A Chance Meeting  
Author: Dylan Shelby  
Rating: PG  
Summary: A chance meeting. - Please Review!  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
Author's Notes: Yes, I've written another one. Thank you so much for the feedback.   
For Tristian who thought Domestication was boring, this has more spunk.   
Also I would like to thank Meg, Caylan, and Scmorton87. I appreciate your   
words.  
  
A Chance Meeting  
By: Dylan Shelby  
  
University of Arlington  
Arlington, TX  
April 10, 09:05 AM  
  
She had heard the clock chime, but didn't care if it was 9:00. She had no   
desire to go to Prof. Kilman's class. It wasn't important for her to be   
there today anyway. What did she care. Actually she did, but the semester   
was almost finished and then off to Texas Weslyen for law school. Life was   
not turning out the way she had planned, but that was okay. She had wanted   
to move far away from everything that made her comfortable. She needed to   
be on her own and the only way to fully be on her own was to be in a strange   
city where no one knew who she was. A fresh start, so to speak. She knew   
that it wasn't true, but she was trying her hardest to believe it.  
  
Well since it was Friday and Kilman was her last class this day she decided   
to head back to her apartment. She missed the dorms a little bit, having   
something to do every night, but she enjoyed her place even more. She was   
growing up and finally becoming an adult. Something that she had feared   
would never happen. She was glad that her class started at eight because   
that meant great parking spots. She saw her car and started walking toward   
it not paying attention to anything around her. It was then she ran into   
somebody. "Oh excuse me, I wasn't paying attention, sorry." She said.   
It was then she looked up to see whom she had run into. Her eyes widened.   
"Lizzie?" he asked. She was shocked to say the least, he was suppose to be   
at MIT not UTA. "Gordo?" she asked.  
  
She gave him a huge hug. It had been so long since she had seen him, nearly   
two years. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Long story." He replied.   
"Well I've finished for the day, care to join me for breakfast and tell?" she  
asked. He looked at her and smiled, "I would love to." "Is your car here?"   
she asked. "No, actually, my roommate dropped me off." "Well my car is over  
here." She said pointing to something red. Of course Lizzie would get a red   
car, Gordo thought. "A mustang?" he asked when they stopped in front of it.   
"Well, it wasn't near as much as I thought it was going to be and if you notice,   
many people here drive them." She said. He had noticed that. "Go on get in.,"   
she said. He did and was accosted by wonderful Texas heat, luckily it was morning   
and the sun hadn't baked the car till it was a golden crisp yet. Still, more heat   
than he was use to. Lizzie got in and placed her backpack and purse in the backseat   
and quickly turned the engine over to start up the air conditioner. "IHOP?" she asked.   
He nodded.  
  
She drove out of UTA and onto the freeway, going to the onramp where IHOP's   
sign stood. They went and were seated pretty quickly. After they ordered   
Lizzie looked at Gordo with the question in her eyes. "Why are you here Gordo?"   
she asked. Her voice had gone quiet and soft. He took a deep breath. "Why did   
you move all the way to Texas Lizzie?" he countered.  
  
She never thought she would come face to face with him again. Texas was far   
enough away to ensure it. Of course someone could have told her fate was   
going to intervene. "I asked first." She said reverting back to childhood   
games. "I came here Lizzie because I had to find you." He said. "How long   
have you been here?" she asked. "Since the start of the spring semester."   
"It has taken you that long to find me?" she asked. "No, actually I found   
you a while ago, I've been working up courage ever since then." He said.   
"What about what's her face?" she asked. "We broke up shortly after that   
Christmas." Lizzie was stunned that was over two years ago. "Why?" she asked.   
"Why do you think?" he asked. "Because of me?" she weekly murmured.   
If I had realized this in high school it wouldn't have been a big deal.   
I knew I loved you, but I didn't think I was in love with you." He exclaimed.  
  
She felt tears prick the back of her eyes. "Are you.. I mean.. are you still?" she   
just couldn't get it out. "Am I still what? In love with you?" She nodded   
her head. "Of course I am Lizzie. I moved here from MIT just to find you.   
If we couldn't be together that way I still wanted to be your friend." Tears   
did start to fall after that. She couldn't believe it. She had dreamt of   
this situation a million times, but never did she think it would happen.   
"I don't know what to say." She said after a few minutes. "I don't either   
Lizzie." They looked at one another trying to think of something. Their   
waitress brought their food and they ate silently. Gordo paid the check and   
they walked out.   
  
They were standing next to Lizzie's car, but they weren't sure what they were  
suppose to be doing. "I don't know what to say." Lizzie finally said. The   
breeze that was blowing was a nice distraction, but at sometime she was going   
to have to face reality. Someone had to say something, but neither of them   
knew what to say. "You want to go on a date?" Gordo finally asked. It sounded   
rush and scared, but that was okay, he had said something. Lizzie looked at   
him surprised, "Okay." She answered. They both looked at one another and   
then started laughing.  
  
"Lizzie, I think we need to talk." "I agree, but I'm not too sure I want to."  
She answered and looked back at the ground. It use to be so easy for them to   
talk to one another. Now that she had the chance she had to take it and talk   
to him. She hadn't been very happy the last two years because she didn't have   
her best friend with her. "So do you want to go to the zoo or something?" she   
asked. "Why not the Museum of Science and Natural History?" he countered.   
"Sure why not. Get in and I'll take us."  
  
They got in and Lizzie turned the air conditioner on as well as the radio.   
She drove past the suburbs of Ft. Worth and finally into the heart of the   
city itself. Downtown Ft. Worth was extremely beautiful. The cultural district,   
which is where the museum was, was beautiful in its own right. In fact the   
law school she wished to go to was right in the heart of this bussiling city.  
She pulled up to the parking lot and they both got out. They walked a little   
close together until Lizzie held out her hand and Gordo took it. If they were   
going to do this might as well do it right.  
  
Gordo bought the tickets for the OmniTheater, Planitarium, and the museum itself.   
The first on the list was the OmniTheater which was Lizzie's favorite. It was much   
like the IMAX theater back home. Today's showing was on the mysteries of Egypt.   
As they made their way to their seats they laughed at how silly all of this felt.   
"So what should we talk about?" Lizzie asked as she looked over at Gordo, he looked   
back at her, "Well why don't we start when you decided to go to UTA." He said.  
  
She nodded her head and proceded to tell him how much she was hurt when he   
brought home Katherine, but she wasn't sure why. When Miranda told her, she   
was a little shocked but it had made sense. She was still hurting and had   
wanted to get away from anything that had reminded her of him and she saw a   
movie on Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid and decided Texas. Once there   
she changed her major to Pre-Law and next year she was going to Texas Wesleyn  
for Law School. "I can't believe it has taken us two years to realize what   
was going on." Gordo said. "So when did you realize.. you know." She asked.   
  
He laughed and told her how it was actually Katherine who told him. "I knew I  
felt something for you, but I just wasn't sure what it was. Katherine said   
she didn't want to compete with you and I said I understood and we broke up."   
"So when did you decide to look for me?" she asked. "I had to take a year to   
figure things out and school was so demanding. I got sick of it and I missed   
you. I badgered your brother for a full three months before he finally told   
me where you went. I asked Miranda one time and she said not in this lifetime   
and I believed her." Lizzie laughed, very glad she had two best friends.  
  
The movie started shortly after that and conversations ceased. It was picked up   
though when the movie was over and they were heading for one of the exhibits.   
"So we've realized what the other thinks and feels, what do we do with it?" Gordo   
asked. "I think we move on and hopefully become closer. I'm not sure what we should   
do, but I think we are starting on the right foot."  
  
-This will be continued. Please Review.  
  



End file.
